


Warmth

by thetrueenemyofhumanity



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 13:15:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15886794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetrueenemyofhumanity/pseuds/thetrueenemyofhumanity
Summary: Request: Being on the run didn't offer the nicest accommodation. But on cold nights such as this, the vigilante doubled as a heater.





	Warmth

The thing you hated most about being on the run with soldier was the accommodation. Sure, you loved the man. But you also loved your old bed. It may not have been the softest mattress or have had the fluffiest pillows but it was at least warm.

“H-holy s-shit Jack, you…you said we’d be going somewhere hot!” you complained, shivering under the light blankets as the soldier worked on maintaining his weapon.

“I did,” he agreed, not even looking up at you, “It’s hot during the day, gets colder at night. Y’know…since there’s no sun at this time. Besides, it isn’t that cold.”

“I can’t feel my limbs! I’ve probably lost at least eight toes to frostbite and my teeth are chattering so much I’ll have ground them down to the gums by morning,” you argued, “How are you not feeling this?”

Damn that man. He was sitting there in a t-shirt like it was California. You would have thought the farm boy would have felt the cold just as much as you but it seemed whatever they pumped into him during his SEP days made him the hot in more than one way. Sighing, he put his weapon down and stood up. Morrison pulled off his shirt as he made his way over to you.

“Oh now you’re just showing off!” you huffed, getting a chuckle out of him.

“This isn’t for my benefit, solider, it’s for yours.”

“Well I mean I’m not going to complain about seeing you like that-“

You yelped as he pried the blankets off your shivering form to climb in beside you. And you certainly resisted when he began pulling your t-shirt up.

“Survival 101. You get more heat from skin to skin contact,” he explained, pulling you against his chest. You immediately melted against him and cuddled into him as he enveloped you in his arms to warm every inch of you.

“You weren’t kidding…Your toes are like ice cubes,” he mumbled as he sleepily pressed a kiss to the top of your head.

“Then get to warming them up, solider. That’s a direct order,” you commanded, caressing him with your freezing fingers.

“Shit!” he exclaimed, flinching away from your touch, “First thing tomorrow, I’m getting you gloves.”


End file.
